Lenalee's savior
by Darkfur-vampwolf
Summary: Its christmas eve and Lenalee does some late-night shopping for her friends. Little does she know a predator in the shadows waiting for her.Can Allen save her from her attacker and help her deal with the mental stress that comes from it?
1. Chapter 1

It's my first one so enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was the Christmas season and Lenalee was doing some late night shopping for her friends

Lenalee was walking down the streets at night. The female exorcist was holding a bag full of goodies for her friends, an hour-glass for Miranda 'she was always asking for one' Lenalee thought to herself. She Didn't know what to get Lavi and Kanda so she got them brownies. She got Krory a new book she think would be a gag-gift... It was about a count that sucks the blood of young girls; it was a new book called "Dracula". 'It probably won't catch on' she thought to herself. Lenalee blushed at her next gift for a certain boy exorcist. It was a silver picture locket, you know one of those heart shaped things you kept pictures in. "I hope Allen-kun likes it" She said to herself. She was getting close to the Dark order HQ. She was inside the grounds when all of a sudden a hand came out and grabed her from behind. She looked to see who it was. "Ba…..Bak-chan?" Lenalee was irritated that the stalker dared show his face to her. She noticed his stalker behavior had gotten worse so she told komui about it and central. Central put a restraining order on him for her; he wasn't allowed within 100 feet of her. She shivered as his hands started to explore her body. "Lenalee you rejected me but I will have you if you move I'll fucking kill you" Bak said as he started to lick her earlobe. Lenalee let out a moan of pleasure but she hated it. Bak was molesting her and there was nothing she could do. He cupped her covered breasts and rubbed them hard. Lenalee squealed as she tried to get away by kicking him but he wouldn't let go.

He started to run his hands up her thighs and into her skirt. She gasped and tried to hit him but she was paralyzed as he rubbed her clit from outside of her panties. She squeezed her legs together to get him to stop but he wouldn't. He rubbed her hard causing her underwear to become soaking with her juices. He undid her pigtails with his freehand causing her hair to fall down her back. Bak ripped her coat off to reveal a black blouse that barely covered the top of her breasts. Bak smiled as he knocked her down and undid his pants. She saw his cock and whimpered at the sight of it. Bak laid on top of her and started to use her blouse as a source of pleasure. After a few minutes he put it to her mouth and sneered "suck". Lenalee blinked she couldn't believe she let this happen to herself. She opened her mouth and he put it in. He put his hands on her head and forced her mouth to go up and down his shaft. When he was finished he ripped off her panties and she screamed and before he could thrust it in Lenalee closed her eyes. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see an exorcist standing between Bak and her.

Bak glared but ran away into the shadows. Lenalee saw her savior try to go after him but she grabed his arm and sobbed. "Don't leave me" She pleaded him. Lenalee looked up at his face. The face she knew so well. Snow white hair that was spiked to the tip. The Cursed eye looked at her with such sorrow. The boy knelt down and held her. "It's going to be alright Lenalee" He whispered in her ear.

Lenalee looked at him and whispered. "Allen-kun don't leave me tonight please" She sobbed. Allen nodded and helped her up. He covered her with his long robe of a coat and lead her to her room. Lenalee looked at him and asked him to wait here while she took a shower. Allen nodded and waited. He looked around and blushed. He was in Lenalee's room many dirty thoughts entered his mind but he shook them off. Allen felt ashamed for thinking such thoughts so soon after Lenalee was attacked.

A half hour later Lenalee came out wearing a nightgown. She looked at Allen with a sad look. She didnt care if he saw her like this. She trusted him more than anyone. Allen stood up looking away "I better be going" he said as he walked to the door. Lenalee ran to him and grabed his blood red arm. "No please I don't want to be alone tonight please." She begged her face was wet with tears. Allen was frozen, he didn't know what to do as an English gentleman sleeping in a lady's room was unexcusable but leaving a woman when she felt terrified and so soon after her virtue was attacked and molested was even worse. Allen nodded and sat on the bed.

Lenalee smiled alittle and layed in the bed looking at Allen as he took off his shoes he had a feeling he was going to stay a while. Allen thought he should wait till she fell asleep then leave without waking her but Lenalee pulled him down so he laid next to her and held him tight. "Sleep with me please. I'm afraid without someone there while I sleep. Bak-chan might come back Allen-kun." She said as she buried her face in his chest. Allen blushed and held her to comfort her then a thought worried him he had to ask. "Bak-chan...did he..soil you?" Lenalee looked at Allen and shook her head. "No he didn't. You came just in time Allen-kun. Another moment and he would have had me like he wanted...promise me you won't leave my side for a couple days ok?" Lenalee pleaded him. Allen nodded and soon fell asleep with Lenalee in his arms. Lenalee stared into his sleeping face and smiled at her savior. She was surprised when he spoke. "Love...Lenalee" He said in his sleep. Lenalee blushed and got her face close to his and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Allen-kun".

* * *

><p>Wow lots of shit happens on christmas eve<p>

Allen: *blushes*

Lenalee: *shivers* ewwww bak-chan molested me i hate you dark

Me:. not my fault you should not be out by yourself so late in a mini-skirt

Allen: he has a point .

Lenalee: Hmph


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the Reviews people It was supposed to be a one-shot but since your review were much appreciated I was meaning to make another for the past couple of days; and yes i know Bak is OOC but hey it works better than my original plan which was to have lavi do it but then I would have gotten murdered by the fangirls..plus I don't like bak. oh and if you can't tell i'm a huge Dracula fan so Bram Stoker's book is gonna be referenced alot with krory heheheh i'm so evil

Chapter 2

Allen woke up the next morning realizing that last night wasn't some "weird" dream. He smiled at Lenalee who was still sleeping. He went over last night's events in his head. He was sneaking out of the kitchen which he snuck into to get a midnight snack. Allen smiled as he ate a sandwich he made. "Man I wish Jerry could cook at night." Allen kept walking when he heard the scream. Allen widened his eyes. "That sounded like Lenalee." Allen said as he ran in the Direction of the scream.

Allen ran around the corner and saw them. 'Bak? What is he doing?' He thought to himself. That's when he saw her on the ground and in a sexual position. Allen first thought he had interrupted them but then saw she was crying and struggling. Allen was shocked when he realized what was really happening. He was raping her. The next thing he knew he punched Bak in the face and was standing between him and Lenalee.

Bak glared at him but ran away. Allen's face was contorted. Neah was in control for a few seconds. He was so enraged. He was going to kill Bak for what he did to Lenalee. He was about to chase after him and slaughter him when he heard Lenalee plead him not to go and at that moment Allen regained control. He knelt down and put his arms around her. "Its going to be alright Lenalee".

Allen got up from the bed and looked in the mirror. He was going to kill another human being. A voice in his head chuckled at his meloncholy. 'He deserves it. He did what you wanted to do for so long just for that he deserves to die. My nephew.' Allen shivered at Neah's voice. Sure the Noah said he wouldn't interfere with Allen's life but He was still a Noah, killing humans was his specialty. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him. "Allen-kun?" He turned and saw Lenalee sitting up on the bed. Her hair was a mess and one strap of her nightgown slid off her shoulder. "Merry Christmas" She said cheerfully seemingly forgot about what happened last night; but she didn't she still could feel Bak's touch on her body. "Merry Christmas Le-" He was interupted by a scream. They both turned to the door to see Komui crying. "MY PRECIOUS AND PURE LENALEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. WALKER YOU DIE NOW YOU PERVERT" Komui screamed but then threw a tempertantrum when he remembered that Lenalee made him promise no giant robots on holidays. She even said even if someone in her room. "Nii-san its alright we didn't do anything I promise" Lenalee looked down in embaresment. 'Damn nii-san' she thought to herself. She wanted to spend alone time with Allen but Komui interferes as usual.

Allen blushed when he saw the other exorcists crowding beyond the door to see what Komui was screaming about now. Lavi was the first one to realise what most perverts would when he saw Allen in Lenalee's room and started singing "~I saw Allen kissiiiiiing Lenalee underneath the mistletoe last niiiiiiiight.~" Kanda glared at everyone and snarled. "I don't care I'm going to get breakfast and sit in the Lobby waiting for you all to stop gossiping so we can get this stupid holiday overwith." Kanda then saying that walked away to do just that.

Lenalee glared at everyone. "GET OUT NOW!" she yelled as an evil aura appeared around her. Everyone screamed and ran away to save themselves. They have each seen that look before. The look of pure Destruction and pain which Lenalee was very capable of inflicting on them. Allen stared at Lenalee and shivered alittle due to the evil aura still there. Lenalee smiled at Allen as her anger disappeared. Lenalee motioned for him to sit next to her. Allen obeyed her command and looked into her eyes. "Allen-kun thank you for saving me last night. I really am grateful your such a good friend...and seeing as though you are still blushing like you did when you saw what I'm wearing. Do you have anything you wanna ask me?" She teased. 'Why am I acting like this? I just get soooo...damn it I can't even think of the word for it' she thought to herself. Allen shook his head at her question and was about to get up and leave but Lenalee grabed his hand. "Allen-kun how do you feel about me?" She asked him point blank.

Allen stared at her unable to come up with a good answer. "Um...I really like you?" Allen stamered. Lenalee scooted closer to her and whispered in his ear and seductivly said. "Do you want me?" She asked and giggled when she saw Allen's nosebleed and said "And I don't just mean physically. Do you want me...My soul? My heart? My being? What do you think of me ? Do you think of me as a friend? As a sister? Or do you want me as your own? To know that everything I am belongs to noone else but you and vise versa?" She asked. She enjoyed the expression on his face obviously knowing the answer but when he just sat there for about a good five minutes.

Lenalee became irritated. "I heard you in your sleep...I know you love me Allen-kun and I love you too." Allen looked at her. "You do?" He was happy and tackled her to the bed and kissed her on the lips in a deep passionate kiss as if all the time he has known her he was waiting to do that. He stopped when he realized that he was about to do more. No not so soon after she was attacked. He had to keep his labido undercontrol. "So does this mean we are together?" He asked the beautiful girl next to him. Lenalee smiled "Ofcoarse it does." She looked away with a sad face. "Oh and don't tell the others about what happened last night just yet. I don't want to spoil thier Christmas."

* * *

><p>Lenalee and Allen were holding hands when they walked down to where the Christmas tree was. The other Exorcists were shocked when they saw the two together. Well all except for Kanda and Bookman who saw that coming for a while now. Komui was crying cause Allen was with his sister and didn't ask for Komui's blessing. Lavi smiled at the new couple. "Hey Moyashi finally grew a pair hell even Lenalee noticed look at them HAHAHAHAH" He laughed but was soon silenced by bookman who beat the teen viciously. just for him.<p>

Lenalee looked at Miranda. "Oh wait Miranda you should open my present first." The female exorcist said. Miranda nodded and picked up the box and opened it to find the hour glass she wanted. Krory opened on of his presents and saw a new cape which he fell in love with. Lavi already ate his brownies and started to feel sick. Krory also found the book Dracula and started reading it not knowing what it was about. Allen looked at Kanda "How come you didn't give anyone any presents?" Allen asked. Kanda glared at him "I only gave a present to the only one of you who doesn't annoy me." He answered pointing at Timcampy who was flying around with a little santa hat on his...well orb body head thing. Allen sighed and sat next to Lenalee. "So where is my present?" Allen smiled at his new girlfirend.

Lenalee giggled "You will get it later I promise." To this Komui screamed and tackled Lenalee. "DON'T HAVE SEX WITH THAT PERVERT PLEASE LENALEE STAY PURE!" he yelled. Lenalee's face couldn't be seen as her hair was covering her eyes. Next minute Komui was on the floor with footprints on his face.

* * *

><p>That night while everyone was asleep Lenalee was walking around the HQ alone. Why? Why was she wondering around alone at night? Lenalee wondered this as she kept walking. She didn't remember leaving her room after her and Allen went in to go to bed. There were two figures infront of her. She couldn't see thier faces as one was on the ground shaking it's head as if saying no or begging. The other just stared at the one on the ground and as she got closer she saw the one on the ground was Bak. She gasped as she saw the other figure. The one that had pure hatred in his eyes. Those eyes she loved so dearly. Allen's eyes but at the same time they weren't his eyes as they were black with golden pupils. "No please Walker...I promise I won't look at Lenalee like that again I promise" He begged and sobbed but Allen just smiled at him with sharp teeth. "Its useless trying to beg walker forgivness human...I am not Allen Walker anymore...I am the 14th Noah." He laughed maniacly and he mauled Bak's body. Blood was everywhere and then a new person was on the floor. Lenalee screamed when she saw it was Komui. This scene was repeated and Komui was slaughtered by Allen. This repeated many times. The ones she cared about being killed by the one she loved most...she broke down and cried and screamed. "STOP IT ALLEN-KUN STOP IT" She screamed. Allen smiled as he turned around. "Its your turn Lenalee. We have you all to ourselves Lenalee. I find it facinating that Mana's son only wants to be alone with you. To not be interupted by anyone. He wants you to himself but he lets his feelings for his friends get in the way. How pathetic he is. He is a Noah now and Noahs take what they want." Allen said as he walked toward her. He grabed her and drew her close. "I see why he likes you so much. Such innocence but also defiance to anyone who hurts you. hehehehe you humans are fascinating." Allen said this while his appeance changed. His skin turned grey, his hair turn from snow white to crow black, his features were replaced by that of a Noah. "Now your mine girl!"<p>

Lenalee screamed and noticed she was back in her bed next to him! He was sitting up still fully dressed in pajamas, he looked at her. "You ok Lenalee?" he asked. Lenalee scooted away from him. "Allen-kun? Is that you this time?" Allen was shocked. "Lenalee you were screaming. Did you have a dream about Bak?" Lenalee frowned at him and nodded. "Yes but in the dream He wasn't the one who scared me. Someone Killed him...Killed everyone we know...then I woke up." Lenalee lied she knew Allen had a hard enough time with the 14th's memories inside him. She didn't want him to know she was afraid of him too. Was she afraid of him. No but she was afraid of what he might become.

"Its alright Lenalee we all have nightmares. Just glad You didn't dream about last night alright? I'm here for you." Allen said with a smile then he grabed her and pulled her closer. "Now go back to sleep." Lenalee shook her head. "I don't want to." She said turning her back to him. "Then I'll stay up while you sleep. I'll wake you if you have a bad dream ok?" Lenalee blushed and smiled turning back around and put her face in his chest. "Just don't let go of me no matter what ok?" Lenalee begged him. Allen smiled while closing his eyes making that face that made her feel safe again.

"No matter what I promise"

* * *

><p>wow that took me forever.<p>

Lenalee: Why am i the only one who says Allen-kun and Nii-san and that other stuff

Allen: Cause your japanese?

Lenalee:I'M CHINESE YOU IDIOT

Me: *ignores them cause I'm watching the new hellsing trailer*


End file.
